1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera utilizing a film magazine, and more particularly to a camera provided with a device for identifying whether the loaded film magazine is already used or not yet used.
2. Related Background Art
In a camera utilizing a film magazine, and in rewinding the photographic film after picture taking, there may result light leak from the film slot of the magazine if the leader portion of the film (or leading end portion thereof) is rewound into the magazine. For this reason there is already known a camera with an automatic rewinding stopping device for terminating the rewinding operation without complete rewinding of the leading end portion of the film into the magazine, as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 54-164122, or a camera with an automatic rewinding stopping device capable of selecting whether or not to rewind said leader portion into the magazine as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-232433.
However, a magazine, which is subjected to rewinding operation in the rewinding device of a camera as explained above with the leader portion remaining outside the magazine, is difficult to identify as to whether it is already used or not yet used, so that a used magazine may be loaded again in the camera and used anew in the photograph taking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,300 discloses attaching a mark to the magazine, indicating that said magazine is already used, but the user may load such magazine again into the camera for photograph taking, overlooking the presence of said mark. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,300, the mark is attached to the magazine when the rear cover of the camera is closed. Thus, if the magazine is unloaded from the camera without exposure of all or a portion of the film, the mark will nevertheless indicate that the magazine is already used.